


Shampoo & senses (you know i love you)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) keeps on wearing Matt’s soap. She knows he loves it. She knows he loves her.





	Shampoo & senses (you know i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s late I’ve been writing it and totally forgetting to upload it!!!

Matt woke to the sound of a metallic ping. The smell of beans suddenly overtook his senses as he stumbled up. “(Y/N)?” The lawyer called as he strolled out of the bedroom, fluffy socks sliding slightly on the floor. 

“Hey baba, I made breakfast.” You pointed out, setting down two plates of bacon, sausage, beans, mushrooms and toast. A small feast. “Thank you, Sweetheart,” Matt kissed the side of your skull in appreciation, getting a whiff of his shampoo as your hair slightly brushed against his face.

He partook in the usual casual morning chatter but his mind kept on drifting off. His nose kept on searching for that smell. 

This wasn’t the first time you used his shampoo and soap. He knew you did it purposely, to get under his skin, into his head. You knew how much he secretly loved it, his favourite spices mixed with your scent (which was secretly his most preferred smell). 

You two sat for a while after breakfast was finished, just letting the food go down. Matt eventually offered to help you wash up. You smiled as he did so, you knew that the smell of washing up liquid obliterated his senses. But he still did it, for you. “That’s okay baby.” 

The vigilante stayed with you as you scrubbed at the plates and cutlery. His arms encircled you from behind, his stubbly chin resting in the crook of your neck. “You're wearing my soap again,” Matt pointed out, placing a gentle kiss on your jaw. 

“You know you love it,” you told him, turning around in his arms. “You know I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
